Exiles Sanctuary
by fray100
Summary: This is the story of seven prototype Irkens and the hardships they go through to seek each other out as well as for the Planets they swear to protect


Title: Exiles Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim so back off and I do not own Roz either that of her creator AndyH lent her to me

The only thing I do own is my OC and his guild

This story works along side Andy H story: Don't Leave Me

From AndyH: Fray100 has my permission to write within the 'Dont Leave Me' universe that my own story takes place in. His story runs parallel to my own, and touches in some places. He also has permission to use my little used OC Roz. I have only advised and proofread some, lending consultation without meddling with his outline, content or process to maintain a level of consistency. I hope readers, if they choose to review, will do so in a constructive spirit as Fray100 wishes to improve in his writing skill.

It has some ZAGR and DATR in that of later chapters.

* * *

Chapter1 rewind to the start

Truth be told, our lives have been crazy. Some of us bonded while others have reached their life goals. Nevertheless, let me turn back the clock and show you how it all began.

It all started on a planet called Irk and on this world lived a warlike race known as the Irkens. Their people are ruled by their leaders called the Tallest and governed by laws administered by the Control Brains as they seek to conquer the galaxy. This civilization fulfills this goal by sending invaders to bring down other civilizations throughout the galaxy and enslaves those races thought to be inferior to serve the empire.

With this in mind, the previous Tallest and the Control Brains agreed on the creation of a team of seven unique and powerful PAKs that would be capable of completing the most dangerous of missions and taking down the deadliest of enemy planets. The first of these seven prototypes was quickly created to be an experimental subject to see how the other six PAKs may respond.

That is when a problem appeared. Do to its enhanced capabilities of this PAK, it would burnout any memory core placed inside it within days. This is when one of the youngest Control Brains in the group came up with an ingenious idea.

If a technological based memory core could not withstand the loads placed on it, how about a biological based control brain? There was one suitable that had also been experimental, and was seen as otherwise as a failure for its intended purpose. A previous project had been attempting to create a master control brain, but due to the modifications it was unable to grow from it's infancy, and as a result, suffered from overheating problems.

The project was scrapped and the mini control brain was put in to storage. But now with a possible use, the mini control brain was then implanted in to the PAK. Once attached, it could use it's host as a heat sink, as well as supplement PAK function.

Well, the first of the seven PAKs was sent to the smeet factories. However, in the time it took to solve the initial problem, new superconducting alloys for more durable memory cores to install in the other six PAKs were available.

In the smeet factories below the surface of Irk, a new problem then appeared due to the amplified nature of the advanced PAK. If it were installed on any average smeet, the PAK would first drive the smeet crazy and then fatally scar its brain meat after a short time.

The control brains at the factory began widespread testing for a smeet that could withstand the PAK's integration. After some time they found a smeet with an abnormally resilient neurological structure that would be able to withstand the effects of the advanced PAK. With this information in hand, and the project delayed they cracked open his smeet chamber and the first of the seven was born.

"Welcome to life, Irken child. From now on you will be named Nox," a hatchery robot said.

"Nox," the new smeet repeated.

The voice of a control brain interrupted the routine introduction. "Yes. There are many things that we need to know about the PAK you have been granted. Further function tests will be required."

"Really?" said a little wide-eyed Nox staring at the mechanical arm in surprise. At one minute old he could not know that a control brain was manipulating the hatchery robot.

"Indeed child. Your issued PAK is a prototype, so we will be observing you closely from now on," the control brain answered.

After thinking for some time, Nox asked a question. "In what way is my PAK a prototype and what type of problem do you think I may have to deal with?"

"Truth be told we are unsure what problems may occur do to this PAKs amplified nature" the control brain said as Nox continued to eye the hatchery robot in confusion.

"Something feels off" Nox thought to him self but then something clicked in his head and he said, " This isn't normal protocol is it?"

The control brain chuckled and said "No child this is not normal protocol but we well need to discuss this in a more secure area."

Nox once again eyed the hatchery robot and asked, "Who are you?"

With that the control brain chuckled once more and answered, " I am Research Control Brain V38 and your observer."

"I see" Nox responded " where are is a safe place to talk?"

V38 then said, "go to command chamber 523 and we should be able to speak freely."

With that, Nox walked off to find command chamber 523 only to run in to a slightly taller smeet.

"Stop" The other smeet, said in a stuck-up tone " if you want to go down this passageway shorty, you will have to pay me in snacks" as the smeet pushed Nox backwards.

"Why" Nox said as he stood backup and looked at the other smeet in annoyance.

"Because if you don't I will have to do something you will not like" as the smeet pulls back his fist.

At that moment, something in Nox head clicked once again well observing the movement of the smeet trying to attack him. In the next second Nox evaded the punch of the other smeet and then punch the other smeet in the Squeedlyspooch and bring the taller smeet to his knees.

"How did I do that?" thought Nox as he ran past the other smeet in surprise.

Once Nox reached command chamber 523, he stopped in shock and awe to see a giant floating robotic brain.

When V38 saw Nox's face he burst out laughing and said, "What's with the surprised face?" as the control brain tried to stop laughing.

"Sorry. I just …" Nox murmured as the control brain chuckled.

"There is no reason for apologies. Now let's get down to business," V38 said after calming him down." As I told you before. The PAK you were granted is a prototype and this PAK is just one of the seven in the project to create the perfect team of Invaders in order take down powerful enemy planets."

"Really?" Nox responded, a little wide-eyed.

"Yes. And your roll in this team is to be the team's recon specialist. You see, your PAK was designed to be vary adaptable due to it's advance observation based capabilities."

"So that's what happened in the corridor." Nox said quietly as V38 watched him.

"It appears that you have witnessed a little of what your PAK is capable of doing. Good" V38 responded, "You also have a task to fulfill. You must keep the other members of your team under control, along with the handler unit of the team. Understood?"

"Understood" said a smirking Nox.

* * *

With that time marches and in the blink of an eye sixty years pass as we push the clock forward.

"Nox, how many times do I have to remind you to control your temper?" V38 said when he learned of Nox's most resent prank on Tallers who disrespect him and others.

"Hey, they where the ones who started it by not listening about the bug I found on Irk-net," Nox replied with a smug look on his face.

"But did you really have to hack the lighting of the whole planet and turning it in to a lighted billboard?" V38 asked rhetorically in a calm voice. "One question. Why did make the planet say 'If you don't adapt, you die.' What did you mean by that?"

"It's just that our people are so complacent that it ticks me off," Nox replied "They did not even see the bug in Irk-net even after I told them."

"So you did this as an example, so they would see the bug in the system," V38 said with a thoughtful tone. "I understand now. Go back to Invader training. I will inform Almighty Tallest Miyuki what happened and the proper Irkens will be punished."

"All right," Nox said as he left the command chamber.

With that Nox returned to the Irken training facility. He looked for his squad after speaking with the instructor only to run in to a group of taller trainees.

"Well if it isn't shorty," one of the group said in a stuck up tone.

"Yeah. I heard he's the one who knocked out the planet's lighting," another one responded. "How about we show him what happens when a smaller stands up to their Tallers," the third replied as they approached Nox .

"Oh great," Nox said under his breath in a slightly angry tone. "More meat heads."

After fifteen minutes the fight ended when the instructor pulled Nox away from the mostly bruised and unconscious group of Taller cadets.

"Pathetic," the instructor said in an irritated tone. "Once they wake up I'm going to have to put them through stricter training. You on the other hand seem to have some potential. Meet me after basic training. I want to test your skill."

"Understood," Nox responded in surprise, thinking "What is he up to?"


End file.
